<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story of One Sweater by SomePiece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758054">The Story of One Sweater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece'>SomePiece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2nd person POV, Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tashigi finds a perfect Christmas outfit for you. The problem is… We all know how her sense of fashion looks like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tashigi (One Piece)/Original Character(s), Tashigi (One Piece)/Reader, Tashigi (One Piece)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Story of One Sweater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a Naughty And Nice Event event held by @quirkyseastone.</p>
<p>Prompt: Person A forces Person B to wear an ugly Christmas Sweater/Santa Hat</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fact Tashigi was turning into an overexcited puppy once fixating over something was commonly known - but the fact there was something that could match her passion for swords and melee weapons? It was nearly fascinating to watch her turning into a little girl once the Christmas season was coming. Usually quite serious and disciplined (even if a little nerdy and clumsy), Tashigi was simply vibing with excitement once the world around started preparing for celebrations. And the closer the Christmas day was, the more happy she was becoming, the day before almost exploding and irritating the shit of almost everyone - and of Smoker for sure, since he eventually lost his patience and dismissed her home. Thus, your girlfriend appeared a few hours earlier than you expected her, in her civilian clothes and snowed under countless bags with last-minute shopping.</p>
<p>“(Name), you won’t believe what I found!” She was literally shaking. After giving you a quick peck on a cheek (and nearly stabbing you with her sheath, that adorable klutz), she pushed you towards the living room. “I wanted to get some cleaning supplies before everything closes for Christmas- Whoops!” She almost dropped half of the bags when trying to open one for you. “-Anyway, I saw it on a display in a second hand- You know which, the one in front of the blacksmith, the one-”</p>
<p>“Hey, breathe.” You helped her untangle from shopping, scarf, coat and sword. She barely noticed, too excited to share news with you, blabbering all the time and almost bouncing.</p>
<p>“I got lucky!” Once freed, she dove into the bag she had in mind and took out… Something. “It’s exactly in your size! And matches your eye color!”<b><br/></b></p>
<p>It was… A sweater? Most probably? You carefully took the piece of clothing in your hands. Yeah, it had the shape of a sweater and was made of wool, but whatever was happening on it when it came to color choice and design, it resembled rather a chaos, not a piece of clothing. You tried to distinguish anything within the maelstrom of patterns, cross-eyed reindeers, penguins with scoliosis and Santa Claus suspiciously resembling one of the Yonkos - but honestly, you only felt dizzy whenever you stared for too long.</p>
<p>It wasn’t just a Christmas sweater. It was a sweater all over which someone puked Christmas.</p>
<p>“And I got you a Santa hat to match,” Tashigi cooed, pulling another abomination out of her purse. “Isn’t it cute?”</p>
<p>Cute was her face, blushed cheeks and her doe eyes even bigger and gleaming with happiness. But… That thing she brought home? It was crazy even considering her non-existing sense of fashion. Hell no. You had your pride.</p>
<p>“Erm…” You truly didn’t know how to start though, only some mumbling sounds escaping from your clenched throat. “Uhm. Yeah. It is cute. I think?”</p>
<p>“I got myself reindeer antlers!” She continued the rampage through shopping. “Couldn’t find any red nose though so I will have to put makeup on… Do you think Smoker-san will allow makeup for the party?”</p>
<p>“Wait.” You grabbed her by shoulders and stopped in place. “You want me to wear it outside the house? For a party?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, I haven’t told you?” You could feel her inner bouncing when holding her like that. “There is an integrative Christmas dinner at the quarters and all officers are invited, significant others included.”</p>
<p>“You want me to wear a Christmas sweater for an official party?”</p>
<p>“They haven’t said anything about formal wear so - yeah?”</p>
<p>“Ugly sweater. At an official party.”</p>
<p>“It’s not ugly!” She pouted and puffed her cheeks. “It’s cute!”</p>
<p>“Fine. Ugly and cute sweater.”</p>
<p>“(Name)!”</p>
<p>As cute she was also as stubborn. Tashigi’s face was full of adorableness and steel; she had glasses on and her eyes seemed even bigger as she was staring right into your soul, stabbing and drilling it. </p>
<p>“Please.” You groaned. “Spare me some dignity. I can’t show up as your partner in something like… This.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” She was more surprised than hurt with this implication. “I’ve chosen it especially for you! Look! It’s perfect!”</p>
<p>The cross-eyed reindeer was staring into your soul together with her. For some reason it was giving you anxiety.</p>
<p>“At least try it on?” Her enthusiasm died out a bit, but you knew she wouldn’t give up so easily. “I wanted to see you in this so badly…”</p>
<p>The instinct of self-preservation and your sense of aesthetic fought with your love for her. </p>
<p>“For five minutes.” You eventually agreed and tried to ignore her grin of triumph.</p>
<p>Five minutes turned into ten as Tashigi tried to help you, her natural giddiness only making it harder as she put it on you with the back on front three times in a row. You stared at your reflection - and the sweater stared back at you, sucking all the Christmas atmosphere out of you. The wool was tickling, the reindeers were merry, the Santa hat was too big and falling over your eyes. Tashigi was beaming with happiness.</p>
<p>“Oh look at you, how cute you are!” She peeked at the mirror from behind you, arms wrapped around your waist. “My pretty, pretty and cute, (Name)! You sure you don’t want to wear it tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Please.” You whined. “You don’t have any dignity left?”</p>
<p>“Don’t offend me here!” She playfully nibbled on your earlobe. “Of course I have my dignity! I will carry a sword to my sweater!”</p>
<p>“I was joking by the way.” She chuckled in your embrace as you hugged her instead of answering. “They won’t let us in dressed like that.”</p>
<p>“For the love of-” You needed all of your senses to stop yourself from pinching her. “Don’t scare me like that!”</p>
<p>“Otherwise you would never put it on.”</p>
<p>“Low manipulation. What happened to the honor of a swordmaiden?”</p>
<p>She quickly kissed you on the lips, leaving the slight taste of her fruity lip scrub.</p>
<p>“It took a Christmas break. What do you want for dinner today? I would suggest something filling. Cooks at the quarters simply-” Her face turned scarlet red as she couldn’t find a better word to describe her disgust. “They simply suck.”</p>
<p>“Such a language!” You took your chance to pay her back for putting the Christmas abomination on you. Your hands found a way to her ticklish points; she squirmed and yelped and turned even more red. “My, my, is this a way a proper swordmaiden should speak around her significant other?”</p>
<p>“One more word and no food for you!” Tashigi slipped out of the torture and bolted to the kitchen. Before disappearing, she took one last peek at you: at the stupid sweater and even more stupid hat on your head. “You really look cute though.”</p>
<p>“Not as cute as you.”</p>
<p>Too much for poor Tashigi: you could swear you saw steam getting out of her ears as she pouted and headed towards the oven. On her way she tripped on something; loud bang of pots filled the silence, quickly followed by the cheesy music as she turned the radio on.</p>
<p>“Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.” Hummed the radio snail with the voice of Soul King, that lately popular rockstar. And Tashigi hummed along, her sweet voice being the most beautiful Christmas melody out there. You smiled to yourself. The sweater could stay on, ugly or not. For her.</p>
<p>You adjusted the hat and rushed to help her with cooking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡</p>
<p>This was initially published on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>